thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hearts and Minds
When Raven has a vision of Cory getting no valentine she tries to give him tips but they don't work, so Eddie teaches him to rap to get a boost of confidence. Meanwhile, Chelsea has to have her new boyfriend approved by Tanya and Victor since her parents are away and Raven tries to mail a giant Valentines card to Devon. Synopsis When Raven has a vision of Cory getting no valentine she tries to give him tips but they don't work, so Eddie teaches him to rap to get a boost of confidence. Meanwhile, Chelsea has to have her new boyfriend approved by Tanya and Victor since her parents are away and Raven tries to mail a giant Valentines card to Devon. Cast Starring *Raven-Symone as Raven Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Tanya Baxter Guest Starring *Lil' J as Devon Carter *Staci Lynn Fletcher as Andrea *Destiny Edmond as Danielle *John Jimmo as Curtis Trivia *During the prologue and the first scene of the episode, Raven is wearing the same outfit she wore in the backyard scene in "A Goat's Tale." *After the girls rip up their Valentine cards and throw them at Cory, there are shots of all the ripped up cards on the floor; it looks like the shreds came from a hundred cards, instead of just the ones the girls had. *When Raven and Chelsea went back to Raven's house because the mailman didn't accept Raven's card, they left the door open, but when Raven talked to Eddie, the door was closed. Quotes Tanya: So how about you, Cory? You got a valentine? Cory: Oh, yeah — the new girl in school. (dreamily) Danielle. Raven: Oh, that is beautiful, Cory. “Danielle”? Man, you know what? I think that’s French for “Girl, you better run before it’s too late”. (Cory and Tanya give her looks, and Raven suddenly has a vision) Cory: (sounding dejected) Nobody wants to be my Valentine. Raven: (after coming out of her vision) Cory, have you actually talked to Danielle yet? Cory: No. I’ve been waiting to make my move. And today’s moving day. ---- Cory: (as he attempts to rap) My name is Cory and this is my story. Two times two equals Four-y, and at night, I snorey... Eddie: And that is sorry. ---- Eddie: (about Raven's Valentine's Day card) I thought you were gonna send that. Raven: The mailman refused to take it. Eddie: Maybe you need a smaller card. Chelsea: Yeah, or a bigger mailman. ---- Cory: (to Eddie) I don’t care what they say about you. You the man. Eddie: That’s so cool of you! Wait. What are they saying? ---- Cory: You told me to not mess up, so I was thinking, "Don't mess up, don't mess up, don't mess up!" and guess what happened? Chelsea: Oh, you messed up! No, that would be too obvious. ---- Eddie's Rap: I was thinking ’bout you, baby girl just the other day in history class, thinking of you missing me and I can’t think of nothing, sweet angel because I’m lovesick. I got a hole in my heart and it’s burning like a wick. I try to focus on learning, but then my mind ends up turning. I can’t focus, girl ’cuz my soul is yearning, but anyway, I’mma go head and skip to the main part. Help keep me on the right path that leads to your heart. Done. ---- Raven's Valentine's Day Card: Miss you! Wanna kiss you! 206 206